guardiansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Excidium Civilization Scale
The '''Excidium Civilization Scale '''was a scale of civilization influence created by the Excidium Assembly in the year 2074 to rank all known civilizations. The three decided-upon scales were Technology Tier, Arcane Level, and Influence Type, with descriptions and examples below. Technology Tiers The Technology Tier Scale measures a civilization's advancement in technology: scientific discoveries, knowledge of mathematics, etc. are rated on this scale. * Tier 0 - Innovation Infant ** Tier 0 is the start of every civilization. Tier 0 civilizations have not developed any technology; they may utilize fire or raw materials as tools, but cannot make anything themselves. If a civilization has not yet figured out what a wheel is, you are here. * Tier 1 - Clever Craftsman ** Tier 1 civilizations have discovered primitive tools. Crafting weapons or other items out of raw materials such as stone or wood is common, and on planets whose environments allow it, fire can be created. Concepts such as wheels, pulleys, or levers may have been discovered. Agriculture may have begun. * Tier 2 - Simple Smith ** Tier 2 civilizations have discovered some more advanced chemical processes, including metallurgy: the creation of metal alloys and the use of them in equipment. Architecture is beginning to be understood, and writing has allowed ideas to be communicated more easily. A beginning understanding of science and mathematics enables the further progression of technology. * Tier 3 - Studious Scribe ** Tier 3 civilizations have grasped the elementary principles of physics, chemistry, and mathematics. The use of chemical reactions to create ballistic weapons is emerging. * Tier 4 - Innovative Industrialist ** Tier 4 Civilizations have begun utilizing machines to replace citizen labor. Chemical reaction powered devices operate in typical commercial applications, and firearms have rendered most other infantry weapons obsolete. Breakthroughs in the sciences have led to the use of electricity as a power source. * Tier 5 - Practical Physicist ** Tier 5 civilizations now understand the atomic nature of matter and the structure of atoms; they may even have ventured into general relativity and quantum mechanics. Nuclear Fission may now be utilized in limited capacities. For Earth-like planets, powered flight has been achieved. * Tier 6 - Digital Discoverer ** By now, civilizations may have managed their first ventures into space, if they did not dwell there already, and may safely reenter some planetary atmospheres. Travel on a solar system scale is likely possible, but extremely slow. Computers and/or a knowledge of genetics has likely emerged as a possible, but still far off, path to the creation of new life. Nuclear Fusion may be used in some applications, but is likely not an efficient energy source. * Tier 7 - Stellar Settler ** Civilization may now travel across their home star system if they have one, with slow but practical speeds. Colonies on multiple planets are technologically feasible, and slower-than-light interstellar craft may have been sent out into the void. Genetic engineering and cloning are probably possible. Nuclear fusion may be utilized. Directed energy weapons may have become practical. * Tier 8 - Void Venturer ** Civilization now probably has access to faster-than-light travel. Sentient, but not sapient, artificial intelligences may have been created. Antimatter can be utilized on a larger scale, as either a weapon or a tool, but likely is costly and impractical. Understanding of biology may allow the creation of entirely new forms of life. Cybernetic enhancements or genetic modifications are likely to be the norm. * Tier 9 - Wise Wanderer ** Tier 9 societies have begun to unravel the very fabric of physics. Reactionless drives, utilization of zero-point energy, energy shields, and/or FTL weapons systems may be utilized. FTL communications not involving the use of ships likely exists. Cybernetic or genetic enhancements have likely rendered baseline members of the civilization's species obsolete. Construction of Megastructures such as Dyson Spheres is possible, but likely extremely difficult or impractical. It may be possible to destroy whole planets with some weapons. * Tier 10 - Eternal Elder ** Travel between universes is likely possible with a Tier 10 civilization. At any rate, the construction of megastructures is generally child's play. Even stars can likely be created by a Tier 10. Immortality was likely long ago achieved, and weapons have become so advanced that destruction of entire star systems is possible. Not even Tier 8 civilizations stand any hope of defeating a Tier 10 civilization in battle. * Tier 11 - Dimensional Diety ** Civilizations at this stage can manipulate the laws of physics easily and at will, a feat achieved even by common civilian appliances. Creation of new universes might be possible, and technology resembles magic even to those in Tier 9. * Tier 12 - Oldest and Omnipotent ** A civilization at this level is so advanced, they have reached the Technological Singularity. It is not yet fully understood what a civilization of this Tier would be like. Arcane Level The Arcane Level Scale measures the average magical ability of a civilization, not counting elemental abilities (gods and demigods are considered elemental and thus are not counted either). * Level 0 - Inept ** Species of this rank have no magical abilities to speak of. * Level 1- Telepathic Teller ** Species that fall into this rank are able to interact with their environment through non-physical means in an extremely limited manner, such as receiving premonitions or sensing the emotions of others. * Level 2 - Sage Soothsayer ** Species of this category have a greater degree of active control over the physical world, able to directly influence it in minor ways rather than just passively interact with it. Examples may include active clairvoyance, minor psychic abilities, or small feats of alteration of the physical world. * Level 3 - Clairvoyant Cultist ** A species that falls into this rank can more competently act on the world through magical means, although still in a limited fashion. Examples might include slightly greater feats than those that might fall under Level 2, the ability to conjure, or perhaps even brief local alteration of time and space. * Level 4 - Able Acolyte ** Species under this definition have a more impressive control over their immediate surroundings, and the local environment may easily bend to their powers. Examples might possibly include weather manipulation, large scale conjuration, or destructive abilities on small scale. * Level 5 - Mystical Magician ** At this Level, species have mastered control over their local environment, possessing a great degree of control over their surroundings. Control over the remote or on a grand scale may exist in limited forms. * Level 6 - Sly Sorcerer ** Species of this Level can influence the wider world through non-physical means to a greater degree than any previous Level. Perhaps this includes long distance teleportation or dimensional travel, long range magical spells, or remote psychic abilities such as mind control. * Level 7 - Wonderful Wizard ** At this rank, magical members of a species are extremely competent, possessing great control over their local area and high control over more remote or otherworldly environments. They will be able to perform all feats one might at earlier levels but with greater ease and efficiency. * Level 8 - Mighty Mage ** Species of this rank find that magic comes easily, almost second nature, and can use it to exert very high degrees of control both locally and remotely, even with only minimal training in the arcane. * Level 9 - Almighty Archon ** At this rank, the non-physical will seem almost as real or perhaps even more so than the physical realm. The laws of the physical world are less concrete than the laws of magic to those who can use it, and they use it to bend the universe to their will. * Level 10 - Terrible Titan ** Species of this rank effortlessly influence the world around them, possibly possessing the ability to wipe away worlds with their magic or create life depending on their preference. Non-physical manipulation of the world on an impressive scale comes to them almost without thinking. * Level 11 - Cosmic Creator ** At this rank, species have no limit to their ability to influence the universe. Possibly they can create whole worlds or realms, or instantly travel to any location (in any universe) they desire, or even permanently alter the laws of physics. There is nothing that a species at Level 11 cannot do. * Level 12 - Dauntless Divinity ** There is nothing a species at Level 11 cannot do, except what the (for all intents and purposes) gods of Level 12 can do. Their magic is nigh-omnipotent and incomprehensible to all but their own. Examples may include creating all that we know, being the source of all reality, existing outside of time, forming a rock heavier than they can lift (and still being able to lift it), and resolving paradoxes (temporal and otherwise). Influence Type The Influence Type Scale measures how much of the multiverse is impacted by a civilization. Note that actual direct control of territory is not necessary to be considered influential; merely being able to heavily affect the actions in a given area can count as influence. * Type 0 - Household Head ** A civilization of Type 0 is hardly a civilization at all... they influence but a single small family. * Type 1 - Clan Chieftain ** A Type 1 Civilization holds sway over their extended family, and maybe a few other families too. Their clan is significant in some very small corner of the universe. * Type 2 - Tribal Tyrant ** At Type 2, a whole people group is held sway by the civilization. They can make an impact on a few local villages, and maybe interact with a larger nation, but little more. * Type 3 - Wilderness Warlord ** Type 3 civilizations control a small region, usually within a larger nation. They may unite several smaller tribes together under a common banner or goal. * Type 4 - Domestic Diplomat ** Type 4 civilizations control a small nation, and may interact with neighboring civilizations, though on a limited scale. * Type 5 - Regional Regent ** A civilization in the Type 5 category holds sway over several nations on their own homeworld, which may be protectorates, puppets, commonwealths, or separate nations. Control is not necessary... influence via trade or threats may be used. * Type 6 - Planetary Politician ** Type 6 civilizations have extended their influence across their homeworld, and may even have extended the political sphere out to space and to other astronomical bodies. * Type 7 - Astro Ambassador ** Many planets, planetoids, moons, space stations, asteroids, or other large stellar objects are under the influence of a Type 7 nation. These bodies do not necessarily need to be in the same star system or even the same universe. * Type 8 - Stellar Senator ** A Type 8 civilization regularly influences the actions of multiple star states across several star systems. * Type 9 - Galactic Guardian ** The home galaxy of this civilization is heavily influenced by the actions of it. Interstellar empires regularly rise and fall at a Type 9's whims, and most advanced life in the home galaxy has at least heard rumors of the Type 9. A few civilizations in other galaxies may be aware of the Type 9. * Type 10 - Universal Uniter ** Multiple galaxies are held in the control of a Type 10, and those that aren't are still affected by the actions of the Type 10 power. * Type 11 - Multiverse Monarch ** Type 11 civilizations have begun reaching out beyond their home universe, and into the many universes beyond. Civilizations in many different universes feel the impact of a Type 11's actions. * Type 12 - Everlasting Emperor ** Nothing happens anywhere without the say of this civilization. Enough said. Power Comparator System In addition to the Excidium Civilization Scale, the Excidium Assembly created a means to compare the relative power levels of civilizations against each other, with smaller numbers being more powerful. Start with a base number corresponding to the table below, then subtract the civilization's Arcane Level from this number. Finally, take that number, and divide it by their Technology Tier. The result is their Power Class. Every combination should have a unique result (unless their Arcane level is 12 or their Type is 12). For example, Earth's Power Class is 12.83, and Archaia Prime's Power Class is 7.411, meaning that Archaia Prime's inhabitants are more powerful than those of Earth. Influence Type Table Category:Universe Mechanics Category:Browse